


Drunk Sex

by Roses_Sunset



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Bad smut but smut nonetheless, F/M, Fluffy/Smut, Rio also being a daddy af, Rios P.O.V, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_Sunset/pseuds/Roses_Sunset
Summary: What happened on 2 x 4 but in Rio's P.O.V





	Drunk Sex

I stared at my mirror examining myself. "Daddy you are finally home!" I turned around grabbing Marcus lifting him up.

"Hey buddy I am home and you are supposed to be sleeping," Marcus was hugging his favorite teddy, Arnold, as his little eyes looked up at me.

"I couldn't sleep without a goodnight hug,"

"A goodnight hug!" I kneeled down letting Marcus give me a bear hug. I held onto him before giving him a forehead kiss. "Let's add a goodnight kiss to that too,"

"Goodnight daddy," I helped Marcus back to bed before going back to my bathroom. I turned my head seeing the scratch marks on my neck. My head kept flooding with the memories of earlier tonight.

* * *

After putting Marcus to bed I decided to go back to the bar wanted to be alone and think about what to do now and what to do about her. How clueless she is on being a boss bitch. When you've been doing this as long as I have you could tell when someones staring. I scanned the busy bar trying to find out who it was. When my eyes landed on those blue eyes. I smirked raising my glass at her before taking a sip. Did she bring that useless Car-man to this place?

I continued drinking my drink as I glanced her way everyone once in a while. I could tell she wasn't there when that idiot spoke she was somewhere else. After a few eye contacts, Beth looked at Carman saying something to him before grabbing her purse and walking away heading to the bathroom. She looked back one more time before entering the bathroom. I looked forward to catching my reflection in the mirror of the bar.

I gulped the last of my bourbon before standing up heading to the bathroom. I tested the door seeing it was unlocked. I opened the door shutting it behind me making eye contact with Elizabeth. I stopped in front of the door leaning against it letting her be in control.

She turned around slowly walking forward until she was right in front of me. For the first time in a long time, I didn't know what to say or what to do She reached out her arm moving past my arm to lock the door behind me.

She walked back to the mirror putting her weight on her arms looking at me through the mirror. She lifted her dress exposing her milky white skin before sticking her ass out to me. I stalked closer as she lifted it up even more. I pressed up against her as I grabbed her ass while my other hand slid across her torse till I reached under her breast making sure she wanted it there.

The bourbon was hitting me now and all I wanted to do was fuck her right here. I buried my face against her neck sucking her neck making sure there was a mark left.

My instincts took control as I pushed her forward against the sink pushing her underwear down causing her to elicit a moan. It wasn't quick enough, I ripped them the rest of the way until they were just a piece of fabric and fell on the floor with ease. I pushed her further down wanting to rip that little dress of hers but I knew she had to go back out there and she had to look presentable.

I fisted some of the fabric until it lifted past her thighs and exposed her ass. I licked my lips massaging the skin before smacking the smooth skin making her groan.

* * *

  
I entered the shower letting it steam before entering it letting the hot water un-tense my rigid muscles. What I would give to fuck that little thing again and again. I felt the bruises forming on my shoulder from how tight she was holding on to me. I touched my finger remembering how wet she was from it. 

* * *

 

I continued the attack on her neck letting my hand wander until they touched her pussy and how wet it was for me. Using my knees I pushed her legs farther apart as I unbuckled my pants until I freed myself. There's was no words I only gave her a look and she knew what I tried saying preparing herself for it. I entered her all at once causing her to moan, loud enough that if it wasn't for the blaring music muffling us I could assure the whole bar would here. I stopped till I saw her head nod making me speed up.

From the way, her eyes couldn't open and the moan that would escape her mouth with a few cusses included. She hadn't been fucked properly in who knows how many years.

All the tension I had against her, against the FBI and anything else I let out at that moment. Speeding up, I buried my face against her neck again feeling intoxicated by her sounds. I looked up just as I saw her come undone through the mirror. Not finishing I pulled out giving her a second before pinning her against the wall. I let my hand rest on her neck unbuttoning her first two buttons.

Her boobs almost came falling out onto my hands. I kissed her left mound while massaging the other one. Distracted, I entered her again causing her to gasp as she got used to it again. I tilted her head forward leaving another mark on her collarbone.

She wrapped her legs around me steadying herself as I pounded her. She pressed her nails against my neck pushing me deeper into her neck. Pushing the pain aside I grabbed her thigh pulling her flush against me hammering her with every breath she let out leaving her speechless with only moans giving her pleasure away. As her high approached I pressed my finger against her core rubbing as fast as I was fucking her. Her body trembling from everything I gave her she yelled as her orgasm hit her leaving her pale and weak. I finished right after her letting her ride out her high. I kept myself in place letting her collect herself before pulling out. 

* * *

  
I turned off the shower grabbing the towel wrapping it around my waist before entering my room. I looked at my drawer seeing the blue panty lying there. My phone started vibrating as I saw the collar ID. _Elizabeth_. 

* * *

  
Beth turned to the mirror fixing her dress trying to hide the fact that she'll be having no underwear. I fixed my myself zipping my pants back up. My finger touched her forehead pushing the slight hair away from her face. I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what she wanted or what just happened.

"Dean's waiting for me" She covered her neck with her hair as she walked out the door looking back at me one more time before disappearing. I chuckled rubbing my neck feeling the scratch marks. 


End file.
